Violen
is one of the X-Hunters from Mega Man X2. Possibly due to his design focusing so much on power, his thinking circuitry is incomplete. Not an intellectual in any sense of the word, his rowdy and aggressive behaviors characterize him as the brute force of the organization. Strategy First Encounter Encountering him in one of the hidden rooms, his attacks consist of him either flailing his large morning star or shooting sprays of energy pellets from his fingertips. The path of the morning star can sometimes be difficult to judge, at times it will appear to follow an arced pattern that starts wide and gets progressively closer as it returns back to him, but it can also somewhat randomly move outwards again; either way it will bounce about six times before returning to Violen. He can spray his energy pellets one of two ways: in a wide splash pattern while hovering at the top center of the room (it's possible to avoid these by climbing up a wall) and in an arced pattern while on the ground (it is possible, but difficult, to jump over him before he fires). This battle can be very difficult, due to the random pattern of the morning star and the fact that one hit takes off a significant amount of health. His weakness is Bubble Splash, but its short range makes it somewhat difficult to use. However, a charged Bubble Splash (you need X-Buster upgrade first) is more effective, since it will constantly shield you and damage anything it hits. It continues on until you change weapons or you run out from energy. If you charge the Bubble Splash, get near him, and let the splash do the rest. Charged shots or Sonic Slicers are also decent alternatives. Second Encounter Violen will be the first X-Hunter encountered in the X-Hunter stages, but unlike his comrades, he doesn't appear in an alternate battle form. His room is equipped with small platform blocks that Violen will change the position of from time to time; the blocks can work in your favor on occasion, as they will sometime block the morning star. Violen rarely uses his energy spray in this battle, favoring his morning star more, sending it bouncing wildly around the room in even more unpredictable patterns. Just like before Bubble Splash is his weakness, but fully charged shots also work well. Data Stats *'Power:' 18400rp *'Speed:' 6200rp * Applies to both encounters. Stage Enemies *Barrier Attacker *Barite Lastar *Batton Bone G *Scriver *Aclanda *Crash Roader *Mecha-Arm *Slidame *Scrambler Damage Data Charts -Coming Soon.- Quotes *''"Those who underestimated him are now nothing but scrap."'' *''"They can be yours, if you can defeat us!" (Referring to Zero's parts.)'' *''"X, I shall crush you like a tin can!" (First encounter.)'' *''"It cannot be! Now the unification is in jeopardy!" (First encounter, defeat.)'' *''"What?! How could he have overloaded my circuits?!! Arrrggghhh..." (Second encounter, defeat.)'' Other Media Archie Comics Violen and his comrades appeared in Worlds Unite as members of Sigma-2's Maverick army, recreated to travel through the Genesis Portals and plant Unity Engines on various worlds so that Sigma could absorb their power. He and his fellow X-Hunters ended up on the world of Monster Hunter, where they briefly deceived some of the inhabitants before being exposed by X and Sticks the Badger, who proceeded to destroy them with help from the locals. Trivia *Presumably, Violen's name was transliterated as "Violen" because that is how the Japanese pronounce the French word "violent" phonetically. Like his fellow Counter Hunters, Violen's name is the French word for his defining characteristic. *Violen is the only X-Hunter that doesn't change forms when fought again, as Serges uses a steamroller/tank hybrid, and Agile changes into a "pod missile system". This is due to lack of resources (memory limitations), which also resulted in another character (a female X-Hunter) being cut from Mega Man X2."When figuring out the limits of the CX4, a female X-Hunter was removed from what were called the 'Four Guardians' at the time. Violen also lost his second form. We just didn't have the resources to make that all happen." -''Yoshihisa Tsuda'' Mega Man X Official Complete Works, UDON Entertainment Corp. 2009. pg.23. Retrieved on February 10, 2012. *Violen has a short appearance with the other X-Hunters in the opening scene of the Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and PC versions of Mega Man X3. *Violen and the X-Hunters also appear briefly in the opening scene of Mega Man X5. *Unlike his comrades Serges and Agile, who resemble human beings, Violen slightly resembles a gorilla. References Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X2 bosses Category:X-Hunters Category:Humanoid design Category:Antagonists Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Archie Comics X characters Category:Optional bosses